ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Faux Paw
I watched the whole thing go down, and somehow Nadine getting beaten up by a Stiliothermin wasn't the worst of it. Down on stage, the villain Aloysius Animo was present and making his decree as the new ruler of a predominantly female organization, to displace from reality the group's actual presence as your everyday alien street gang. The question at hand, however, wasn't the gang's nature, but how the doctor in an ape's body had managed to survive the Perfectation. It was meant to wipe all villains, so why is he still here? He was a villain then and quite obviously he's still a villain now. I've done my research, and I, Shane Garfield, am never wrong. Everyone in the building was now captivated. Nadine and the Stiliothermin stopped their fighting for a moment and fixated on Animo. All the cameras snapping photos of the stage attendee were suddenly missing in action. Animo began to speak out as I heard footsteps coming from outside the conference house. I looked to my left and in came a line of Spade Sisters in cloaks, either wielding heavy weaponry or with their hands aglow in a multitude of colors. They file up the stairs aside the stage and approach Animo, who continues about his speech. Animo: The way that this shall work is simple: you will all elect me your new ruler, and I will show you that you can win the war against Ben Tennyson and set things right in the world! Nadine: Hey, Aloysius, if you want them to vote for you, maybe you should stand more upright! Animo (straightening himself): Ahh, thank you, my dear. Wait, why would you--'As he flipped his body around he saw Nadine standing right there with the Stiliothermin knocked out behind her. Her fist was winded up and on its way to the glass confinement of his head, and the number of Spade Sisters approaching him were nearly at his side. A single punch knocked him off the stage and into the center of the crowd, where people quickly spread out, knocking over their chairs to let Animo land side-first onto the ground. He would soon fall over onto his back, but after shaking his body, get up on all fours.' So, it's a petty fight you want? So be it. Aloysius Animo always prevails! I'd read about his shortcomings, which tend to make themselves more visible than the broad side of a barn within seconds of a fight starting, but so far a big mouth and a slow mind seem to be the only things plaguing him, and they aren't even hurting him that much. The women at the stage showed that his body, one that I'd never seen before aside from the head which is normally attached a natural set of human limbs, was fierce and quickly regenerating itself when any form of ray or heated laserbeam impaled his fur or skin. He was brushing off every attack with a grin on his face and a continued stance in one place. Soon, however, more girls were taking him on. In a moment, Nadine was leaping from the stage to immediately in front of Animo. The Stiliothermin then gets up and slithers swiftly over to Animo as well. The hybrid, Syvillian, who could possibly have been a regular Bicksurian who had received Inaffectation like Harry, donned wings under her arms. She flapped them over to Nadine's left side and the three ladies stood tall before Animo. Nadine (Nerve): We are not afraid to hurt you. Animo: But I have done nothing to you. You attacked me first! Syvillian: You, like this Human-Tetramand, infiltrated a Spade Sisters private building. Then you claimed us as your own. Female Stiliothermin: You shall be eliminated for unruly conduct. Animo: But I mean you no harm! I only wish to increase your chances in the final battle! Syvillian and the Stiliothermin look to each other, Nadine still readying the successor to her previous attack. As soon as they look straight, Nadine leaps and sends her right two fists down straight in Animo's direction. But she is caught by the Stiliothermin's snake arms and thrust to the ground as painlessly as possible. Nadine (struggling): LET GO OF ME! Female Stiliothermin: Know your placcce. You, like thisss one, have infiltrated one of our basssesss. The differenccce with you is that you came without anything to offer. Animo: These other two understand that I only wish to benefit this operation. Why don't you? Nadine: Because I'm not one of them! And just like you, I want to help it, too. Female Stiliothermin: You're jussst winging it now. Nadine: I'm not. Female Stiliothermin: Then prove it. Nadine: Shane, show yourself! Even though no one could see me, my eyes were widened. The cloaking tech I had been using to keep myself undetected against the wall was about to become fully compromised, especially since while he's not the brightest, Animo could surely reverse-engineer my suit if they decided to lock me up. I waited for Arabelle's command though I could not say that to her, as it would give away my cover just as well. Two-way covert communication obviously became a priority in the design afterward, but unfortunately I could do nothing but lose what I had. I became visible on the khaki west wall of the Conference House. The women on stage turned to me and began blasting but an ominous voice quickly arrived to halt this. Ominous Female Voice: Cease fire. Lights on the floor began to fly on and direct themselves at the ceiling. What seemed to be a hologram of a woman's head, which bore resemblance to the legendary faces of Alien X's Serena, as depicted in alien readings, appeared over the room. Its face stared down at the women at the stage and each one bowed down. Immediately it was obvious that this was not some hallucination or someone else infiltrating the base; no, it was someone with power in the SSS. It turned left to face the several new members who had moved to the left side of the room. They followed suit and bowed, trembling as they did so. A moment later, the other side of the room was doing the same as the face flung itself around 180 degrees. It got closer to the front of the room then turned to face Animo, Nadine, Syvillian, and the Stiliothermin. What is going on here? Syvillian: Apologies, Emily, but-- Ominous Female Voice's Head/Emily's Head: How many times must I tell you my name is no longer Emily; I am Spirit. As you are now Syvillian, I also may go by a handle. Now, explain yourselves. Syvillian: Yes, Spirit. This man, "Aloysius Animo" he said his name was, broke in and took to the stage while this girl Amber has constricted attacked several of us backstage. Emily's Head/Spirit's Head: Syvillian, Amber, move aside. Syvillian and Amber both nod, the latter Spade Sister releasing Nadine who swiftly jumps up onto her feet. Syvillian drops to one knee with her head bowing and fists to the ground. Amber emulates sitting with her long tendril wrapping to create a criss-cross-like position. She crosses her arms and her bows her head. Spirit's head shines a bright white and swirls of white light surround her and create a windless tornado that touches down a single toe to the ground. A second toe soon emerges, creating a split down the middle of her body akin to where the loin would be. The upper part of the spiral winding down from the ceiling begins to shrink, slowly realizing her humanoid form, though with her facial features still mimicking Serena's. She steps forward slowly to Animo, another white spiral beginning to appear from her feet, which take on the appearance of human feet, with light-skinned flesh, in red high heels. Halfway across the room, she finds her lower body revealed; she wears no pants but instead a long black skirt with thin gray lines distanced just a bit apart from each other. In time the whirlwind reaches her neck, and revealed is her short-sleeved red shirt, plain pink wristband, and a white scarf in spite of the perfect weather. When she is just in front of Nadine, who stands visibly prepared for a fight, and Animo, who idles completely, she stops, her face still being made up. Spirit: Tetramand, would you revert to your human form, please? Nadine (Nerve): And let you attack me? Thanks, but no, thanks. Spirit smiles. Why are you--? Spirit (three quarters of her face completed): Put Animo in the Pit. Nadine is a guest. Nadine (Nerve): How did you know my-- Emily? Spirit's face was completed, revealing the similar face of the musical girl a grade above her from the Bellwood high school. She reverted to human swiftly and Spirit--Emily--hugged her. Syvillian and Amber took Animo and began to walk him away, other Spades from the stage joining them to make sure the escort to "the Pit" was without issue. Before they went far, I stood before Animo. Every girl with a weapon aimed at me, even the ones that previously trembled at the sides of the room. Shane: I just need to ask some questions. Syvillian: You're still infiltrating. Spirit: No, Syvillian. He's a guest. Ask away, Shane. Syvillian: But Em-- Spirit: Shane. Ask. I nodded, gulping as Syvillian gave me an angry look. I looked straight up to Animo, who was squinting at me questioningly. Shane: Doctor Aloysius James Animo, you were a villain before the Perfectation, and you somehow managed to survive it. Members in the room all gasped, and I wasn't sure why, so I continued. I want to know how. The left side of Animo's mouth created an intimidating grin that pulled that edge almost all the way to his left ear. He chuckled, ready to answer. OF EPISODE Category:Episodes Category:Clad in Darkness Chronology